Power lines typically provide alternating current (AC) to connected equipment at high-voltages such as 100V or higher, e.g., 110V, 220V, or 240V. However, power lines can also provide a medium for bidirectional communications among connected equipment. Connected equipment can include communication circuitry to transmit and receive power line communication (PLC) signals via the power lines. Connected equipment can include circuitry operated using direct current (DC). Therefore, some connected equipment may require an AC-DC converter, such as a switched-mode power supply (SMPS), to convert AC to DC for internal circuitry. Connected equipment can include a power receptacle such as one in compliance with an International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) standard such as IEC 60320.